


Chocolate Cakes and Coffee Cups

by Gibbs_and_Jibbs



Series: Provocation Verse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, But there's also mentions of fingering and rimming, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Polyamory, Sleepy Kisses, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony is very petty, We love him anyway, make of that what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbs_and_Jibbs/pseuds/Gibbs_and_Jibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had been three days since Bucky had gotten a good morning kiss from Tony and he was suffering."</p><p>Or the one in where Steve and Bucky find out how petty their boyfriend can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cakes and Coffee Cups

**Author's Note:**

> So this is late (by like two months) but I finally got it done and wanted to share it with you all. This isn't Age of Ultron or Civil War compliant because no. I'm still refusing to deal with that pain.
> 
> Prompt: PROMTPORMTPOLKDHFKLGHD yeah, so, STUCKONY with Tony being MAD at them, but loving them so everything he does to show his displeasure is petty and silly. Like, not kissing them good morning, sitting with someone else at breakfast, little things like that. He is mad because they ate the last of his cake/drank the last of his coffee/something like that. Unforgivable in his book. <3
> 
> I obviously don't own Marvel or any of the characters associated with Marvel.

It had been three days since Bucky had gotten a good morning kiss from Tony and he was  _suffering_.

Despite popular belief, Tony, not Steve, was the most affectionate person in their little triad. Anyone who spent more than ten minutes with Tony knew that he was a touchy-feely person when it came to the people he loved.

At first, the Avengers had been wary but had quickly grown used to their resident genius’ friendliness. Clint and Tony were always giving each other fist bumps and high fives. Thor, who was just as friendly as Tony, gave him bone-crushing bear hugs whenever he visited Avengers Tower. (No matter how much Tony denied it, the tower had stopped being Stark Tower a long time ago.) Sometimes on movie nights, Natasha would let Tony card his fingers through her hair absentmindedly. Bruce, who normally kept his distance from the others, could never say no whenever Tony slung an arm around his shoulder or pulled him into a celebratory hug whenever they reached a breakthrough in the lab. It was a part of Tony that they all secretly, and some not so secretly, loved.

But Steve and himself definitely received the brunt of Tony’s affection. From deep lingering kisses when they first woke up to sitting as close to them as possible during team meals, they had no problem with their boyfriend’s friendliness, especially when it was directed at them. So imagine his surprise when Tony didn’t reciprocate his good morning kiss three days ago.

Tony had been waiting impatiently for his coffee to finish brewing, his fingers tapping out a rhythm on the smooth marble counter-top. Neglecting getting a haircut, his hair had started to grow out and curl adorably in the back; Bucky had an unbearable urge to run his fingers through the soft tresses. Tony paused in his finger tapping to stretch, a yawn escaping him. The over-sized shirt, most likely stolen from Steve or Bucky’s drawers, rode up slightly and revealing the top of Tony’s shapely thighs. Smiling to himself, he couldn’t help but melt at his boyfriend’s cuteness.

Sneaking up behind Tony with practiced ease, Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, pulling him into a backwards hug. Tony yelped before relaxing once he realized who it was.

“Morning,” he murmured, his lips seeking Tony’s neck. Tony and Steve had once teased him, calling him a vampire because of his obsession with their necks. Sue him for liking to see his mark on his boys. Nevertheless, Tony conceded and tilted his head to the side giving him access to his neck.

“Morning,” Tony replied sleepily and spun around in his arms to face him. Bucky walked forward until he had backed Tony against the counter. He easily lifted Tony up to set him on top of the counter and stepped in between his spread legs to capture his lips for a kiss. At least that’s what would have happened if Tony hadn’t turned his head at the last second so Bucky’s lips met his cheek instead. Brushing it off as an accident, he tried again to get his good morning kiss only for the same thing to happen.

Stepping back in confusion he asked, “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Tony said innocently.

Bucky frowned. "Then why won’t you let me kiss you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony sniffed delicately and hopped down from the counter.

Before Bucky could further question him, Steve entered the communal kitchen looking tired but alert from his morning run. A smile broke out on Steve’s face at the sight of them, blissfully unaware of Tony’s sudden frigidity. He pecked Bucky on the lips before taking Bucky’s original place in between Tony’s legs. Tony gladly kept his head still while Steve leaned in to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

“Morning boys,” he said pulling away from Tony’s lips, a dopey grin on his face.

Tony went about his morning routine like life was fine and dandy while Bucky sat at the dinner table, poking his breakfast absentmindedly. Had he done something wrong? He was sure hadn’t done anything to anger Tony, recently. As a matter of fact he thought everything was going great. Bucky decided to brush it off and think nothing of it. At least that would have happened if he hadn’t gotten a good morning kiss. Three. Days. In. A. Row. On the second day, Steve joined him in kissless hell that was Bucky’s life. Steve had gotten the same treatment, Tony turning his head whenever Steve tried to plant one on him.

“I just don’t understand,” Steve said exasperated at the end of the day after trying in vain to kiss Tony’s lips. “What did I do?”

“Beats me,” Bucky replied, shrugging. “I’m still trying to figure out what _I_ did to deserve this.”

Going to the others for help proved to be a lost cause.

When Bucky had gone to Natasha, all he had gotten from her was a smirk, mischief dancing in her green eyes, and a “You’ll figure it out.”

Clint had only laughed and made fun of Bucky for being “stuck in the dog house” like the little shit he was.

Steve had gone to Thor for help who suggested that they slay a mighty beast in Tony’s honor. Bucky was pretty sure that Tony would be pissed at them for willingly putting themselves in danger rather than impressed.

“I think we’re going about this wrong,” Steve said after they finished reporting their mutual failure in getting their teammates’ advice. 

“What do you mean?”

“Who has known Tony the longest?” Steve asked, urging him to think.

“Rhodey,” he answered automatically. “You think he might know what’s up with Tones?”

“Hopefully,” Steve muttered and pulled out his phone, already dialing Rhodey’s number.

Rhodey, very much like Clint and Natasha had reacted with amusement at the soldiers’ predicament.

“That,” he said, after Steve had finally gotten him to stop laughing, “definitely sounds like Tony. He’ll drop you like a bad habit if you upset him.”

“But we didn’t _do_ anything,” Bucky huffed, exasperated.

“Oh, really?” He could practically see Rhodey raising an eyebrow at them. “I distinctly remember him refusing to give me a hug for a week because I drank the last of his coffee back at MIT.”

Bucky stiffened. “You’re telling me,” he began, “that my boyfriend refuses to kiss me because I ate the last of his _cake_?”

That was the only reason he could think of for Tony’s frigidity. It also fit the time frame; Three days ago, Bucky couldn’t help himself and took the last piece of chocolate cake for himself.

“Bingo. In case you haven’t noticed, your boyfriend’s a bit petty.”

“Just a bit,” Steve muttered. “But that still doesn’t explain what I did to—” He paused, a look of barely concealed horror on his face. “Oh. Oh no.”

“Let me guess,” Rhodey deadpanned. “You drank the last of his coffee.”

Steve groaned in dismay.

“You’re screwed,” Rhodey said unhelpfully.

* * *

 The next morning, Tony walked into the kitchen to see him and Steve frosting a chocolate cake; the coffee machine already brewing his favorite roast.

Tony crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. His intimidation was negated by his sleep-mussed hair and the slight pout of his mouth, just begging to be kissed.

“What are you two doing?” he asked, pout still firmly in place.

They paused in their administrations and walked over to Tony, encircling him in a hug with Bucky facing Tony and Steve’s chest pressed to Tony’s back.

“You,” Steve said, nuzzling Tony’s neck, “are very petty.”

“I object!”

Bucky chuckled. “Don’t try to deny it, Kitten. We’ve suffered long enough to know.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at his boyfriends. “Oh, really?”

“Really. It’s been literal _days_ since we’ve gotten a good morning kiss, sweetheart,” Steve bemoaned.

The genius rolled his eyes, but the corner of his lips lifted up, a shadow of a smile. At least they were making progress.

“But, I _am_  sorry for eating your cake, Kitten,” Bucky said, looking at Tony through his eyelashes.

“And for drinking the last of your coffee,” Steve added.

“Well,” Tony said, eyes twinkling. “Usually, drinking my coffee or eating my food is unforgivable in my book, but for you two I think I can make an exception.”

And with that, Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, and pulled him down into a kiss. Bucky almost sighed when their lips met. He had truly missed this. After three days, Tony’s kisses felt like coming home. He was reluctant to pull away from the kiss but Tony was still human after all; he needed to breathe. Tony gladly returned the eager kiss he had been pulled into by Steve, turning in their arms so he was face to face with the blond.

Bucky nearly gasped at the sight of them; on all levels, Steve and Tony shouldn’t have _worked_ but somehow they did. Tony’s brashness was often balanced by Steve’s cool head. Whenever Steve would spend hours not saying anything at all, lost in his memories of the past, Tony would be there; a bright beacon that spoke of hope for the future. Looking at them now, he knew that they were meant to be and that made him love them even more.

Tony’s face was flushed, lips swollen and glistening with saliva, which he’d no doubt complain about, but Bucky didn’t care because they were the prettiest shade of red he had ever seen.

* * *

In the end, Bucky and Steve found out just how petty their boyfriend could be, but they loved him anyway. (Besides, they got their revenge that night, taking their sweet time opening Tony up with their fingers and their tongues until he was a sobbing mess, refusing to let him come. But that’s a story for another day.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back in school so my already random updates might be even more sporadic, but thank you to all that have read this story, and will hopefully come back for more. Y'all know what to do, comment, give kudos, and tell me what you think! Love you all! <3


End file.
